Sk8er Boi
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: A story about Duncan and Gwen :  Highly inspired by Sk8er boi by Avirl Lavigne  Songfic. R&R


**Gwens POV**

* * *

><p><strong>He was a boy<strong>  
><strong>She was a girl<strong>  
><strong>Can I make it anymore obvious?<strong>

Duncan was a boy Coutney was a girl. Unless you're Lindsay, I doubt I need to make it move simpler.

**He was a punk.**  
><strong>She did ballet.<strong>  
><strong>What more can I say?<strong>

Duncan was a skater. Courtney was a ballerina. Was this love meant to be? What can I say?

**He wanted her.**  
><strong>She'd never tell.<strong>  
><strong>Secretly she wanted him as well.<strong>

He made it clear, he liked her. She didn't, but anyone in thier right mind could tell. Right?

**And all of her friends**  
><strong>Stuck up their nose.<strong>  
><strong>And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.<strong>

Her so-called friends - Heather and Lindsay and Gang- stuck up thier noses at him. They had problems with his baggy jeans, skull tops and piercings. She cared too much what other people thought. So this is how the story goes:

**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.**  
><strong>He wasn't good enough for her.<strong>  
><strong>She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.<strong>  
><strong>She needed to come back down to earth.<strong>

She caught, a certain punks eye. He skated up to her, knocking her over. She huffed and walked away. A few days later, in the same spot in the park, Duncan -the punk- aasked her out. She rejected him, thinking what her friends would think. As for me, I was his bestfriend. More alike to him then his own reflection. I was the one who helped him gain his cockyness. :) After the rejection.

**Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.**  
><strong>She turns on TV and guess who she sees?<strong>

Courtney is sitting at home, it has been 5 years past. Somehow along the way, me and Duncan got feelings along the way.

**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**  
><strong>She calls up her friends.<strong>  
><strong>They already know<strong>  
><strong>And they've all got tickets to see his show.<strong>

Its Duncan, on MTV. His live concert, every boy and every girl in that city is cheering for him, while he rocks on his guitar. He sings the best punk songs and crowds pep him up!

**She tags along, stands in the crowd.**  
><strong>Looks up at the man that she turned down.<strong>

Courtney goes along, with Heather and looks up at Duncan, who winks at a girl whose hair stand out of the crowd. Teal and Black. He geustures as a phone sign and winks at her. The ghost of jealousy comes into Courtney. She married a dentist, when she could have had a rock star. She was only 21 right now. Was it too late to retreat.

**_[x2:]_**  
><strong>He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.<strong>  
><strong>He wasn't good enough for her.<strong>  
><strong>Now he's a superstar<strong>  
><strong>Slammin' on his guitar<strong>  
><strong>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<strong>

She thought he was a stupid boy. She never saw what he could be worth. She never saw beneath the smug exspression and piercings.

**Sorry girl but you missed out.**  
><strong>Well tough luck that boy's mine now.<strong>  
><strong>We are more than just good friends.<strong>  
><strong>This is how the story ends.<strong>

Courtney sneaked in backstage, and saw Duncan kissing a teal and black haired girl. Me, Gwen Jones. Courtney was stunned. She immediatly got the me by the shoulder and pushed me to the ground. I barley rolled out of the way, from a light nearly falling on me.

"GWEN!" Duncan screamed, "are you OK?" I was not OK. I could barley move. I was terrified. I could have died.

"Duncan, ditch the thrid wheel and come with me" Courtney pleaded.

"No Courtney!" Duncan rejected. "My heart belongs to Gwen now" I smiled at him. "We are way more then good friends, end of story!" He helped me up.

**Too bad that you couldn't see...**  
><strong>See the man that boy could be.<strong>  
><strong>There is more than meets the eye,<strong>  
><strong>I see the soul that is inside.<strong>

"I'm sorry Courtney, you rejected him first. You never saw beneath the piercings, and skulls did you? There was so much more to him, then anyone knew" I said.

"Then anyone knew, or didn't want to know. Other than Gwen" Duncan pointed out. I couldn't help it. I kissed him. And just then the curtains went up. I am going to get crushed by crushing girls. I better stick by Duncans side. The rest is in the next few lines :)

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.**  
><strong>Can I make it anymore obvious?<strong>  
><strong>We are in love.<strong>  
><strong>Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?<strong>

**I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.**  
><strong>I'll be backstage after the show.<strong>  
><strong>I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know<strong>

**I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.**  
><strong>I'll be backstage after the show.<strong>  
><strong>I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know<strong>


End file.
